The present invention relates to a method for controlling an adjusting movement of a power-operated adjustable vehicle closing element, such as a vehicle side door or a vehicle liftgate, and to a control system.
For triggering an adjusting movement of a power-operated, in particular motor-driven adjustable vehicle closing element, it is known to detect operating events in a contactless manner by means of at least one sensor element provided at the vehicle, which originate from a movement of an (authorized) user. For this purpose, a sensor element comprises for example a proximity sensor by which an approach of a person or a user to the vehicle can be detected and this can possibly be assessed as operating event, in order to initiate a motor-driven adjustment of the vehicle closing element.
From DE 10 2005 032 402 B3 it is known for example to detect an approach of a person to a vehicle by monitoring two spatially separate zones, which are located at different distances from the vehicle, as to whether a person is moving from a position in the one more remote zone in a predetermined direction into the other, nearer zone. When such an approach is detected with reference to the two monitored zones, an authentification process subsequently is initiated automatically, in order to additionally detect whether a valid identification means, e.g. a radio key of a keyless entry system, is carried by the approaching person.
In the method known from DE 10 2005 032 402 B3 it can occur, however, that each approach of a person carrying the identification means to the vehicle leads to an automatic adjustment of the vehicle closing means, i.e. for example to the automatic opening of a liftgate. Possible false activations might be compensated by a more complex evaluation logic, such as by taking account of the speed of the approaching person and a possible dwell time in one of the two zones. However, this is comparatively complex and regularly involves higher costs.